History of Beluzia
'Barbaric Period (6000 BC - 500 AD)' During the earliest recorded period of their history, the Kilani people inhabiting modern day Beluzia formed a myriad of undeveloped and disunified tribes that have either settled and farmed their land or remained as nomadic hunter-gatherers and raiders. This period was full of times of strife and peace, depending upon the bounty of the crops during any given season. During times of high crop output, there would be fewer raids and an increase of tribes settling down. During times of low crop output, more tribes would resort to raiding in order to feed themselves. There have been numerous attempts by Terra's ancient empires to conquer and settle modern day Beluzia, however they were thwarted each time by the ferocity of the Kilani natives, an inability to adapt to the climate, and a lack of knowledge on what crops to grow and what animals to raise. The Seluco-Dunic Empire has attempted numerous campaigns against the native Kilani barbarians, but all of the campaigns from Selucia failed miserably, and only the invasions from the north by the Dunic Tribes found a morsel of success, managing to conquer most of what is the modern day province of Negunia. The Selucians did manage to establish a handful of city-state on the Beluzia's southern coast, but they were all eventually overran by Kilani barbarians and destroyed. Towards the end of the Barbaric Period, Hosian missionaries began adventuring into the Kilani wildlands with the mission to spread their religion amongst the natives. At first, the missionaries and their beliefs weren't accepted. They were chased back home if they could escape, or brutally murdered or sacrificed if they couldn't. Eventually, the Kilani tribesmen began to listen to the missionaries. Individuals began to convert, then villages, next entire tribes, and, eventually, all of the tribes on the mainland converted, with only a few cults continuing the old ways deep in the forests. 'Petty Kingdoms (500 AD - 1346 AD)' Around the year 500 AD, the first Hosian monarchies began to establish themselves in the east under the same feudal style as their neighbors in Artania. These initial kingdoms would go on to spread their system of governance to the Kilani tribes in the west. The Kilani Petty Kingdoms, as these feudal states are referred to as by historians, existed almost entirely within the borders of mainland Beluzia and kept mainly to themselves, only contacting outsiders for trade and war. The Kilani Petty Kingdoms seemed to exist in a perpetual state of war between each other over the land's abundant potato farms and scarce but valuable veins of gold and iron. Because of this constant changing of the maps, it's difficult to pin down the exact borders of a kingdom at any given time, but historians have agreed upon a number of maps as accurate. The first major loss of land in the history of the Kilani people occurred during the late eighth century when King Darntus I of Darnussia defeated King Énnae the Weak of Bamtalamh during the Unification War of Darnussia and annexed the southern portion of his demesne. This land is still owned by Darnussia today and has been thoroughly converted from Kilani culture and has fully assimilated into the Darnussia. This major loss of land wouldn't be the last, but would be the first step towards the fall of the early Kilani. From the years 1225 to 1312, the Petty Kilani Kingdoms began to colonize the uninhabited Bailon Archipelago to the northwest of the mainland. Of the five kingdoms who had successfully established colonies on the archipelago, Beluztalamh was the most successful, colonizing vast swathes of arable land and conquering the in during the Beluztalamh - Leithithiar War for the Bailon Archipelago. Beluztalamh was lead to victory in this war by its militarily genius king, Bailon III. The war was waged from 1309 until 1312 across the Bailon Archipelago and the lands of the coastal kingdoms and ended with Beluztalamh taking control of all three of the islands in the Bailon Archipelago which was named in the honor of Bailon III. From the years 1321 to 1346, the Holy Luthori Empire launched numerous victorious campaigns against the Kilani Petty Kingdoms and slowly conquered all of modern day Beluzia. In 1439, the Holy Luthori Empire began its final conquest in the region against the formidable opponent of Beluztalamh. This war would rage on for seven bloody years, with both powers leading troops into each other's lands. The war reached its final battle on February 19, 1346 when the entire army of Beluztalamh lead an assault against the Luthorian army laying siege to the port city of Cirrane in an attempt to lift the siege. At first, the Luthorians were pushed back and took heavy casualties, but they eventually managed decimate and repel the army of Beluztalamh, forcing the defenders of Cirrane and the last Kilani king to surrender and submit themselves to the Holy Luthori Empire. 'Luthorian Rule (1346 AD - 1909 AD)' For a majority of the second millenia AD, the lands which today makes up Beluzia and its Kilani inhabitants was under the control of the Holy Luthori Empire and had been the victims of the policy of Luthorianization: the process of destroying the native Kilani culture and replacing it with the culture of the Luthorians. This policy included aspects such has the compulsory use of the Luthorian language, forced conversions to the Luthorian sect of Hosianism, the destruction of Kilani monuments, the revision of Kilani history, and a renaming of the various occupied lands to accommodate the Luthorian language. In the end, the efforts of the Luthorians only managed to yield a small hybridization of the two culture, not the complete assimilation of the Kilani people. During the period of Luthorian rule, the Kilani lands were named Beluzia, named after Beluztalamh, by the Luthorians and continued to be administered by their previous Petty Kings and their descendants, who were given the titles of Dukes, but were overseen by a Governor appointed directly by the Luthorian Emperor. Beluzia remained an economic backwater for most of Luthorian rule, their only products of value being potatoes, grain, fish, whiskey and beer, and a very small amount of gold an iron. The Kilani people were in no way loyal and restful during Luthorian rule, and has rebelled against the Luthorians hundreds of times in small and unorganized fashions and were almost always put down with ease by the forces of the Governor. These revolts culminated in the Kilani Rebellion of 1854, when a few Kilani-majority military units in the Luthorian Army of Beluzia rose up against the Empire with the assistance of tens of thousands of armed civilians. The rebel forces were able route Luthorian forces from the capital of Cirrane and pursued them until they were at the side of a river. In the ensuing Battle of Whiskey River, the rebel Kilani forces gave the Luthorian Army of Beluzia a humiliating defeat and captured the Governor, Lord Reginald Henry and later execute him in Cirrane. When word of this rebellion reached Fort William, the Emperor ordered an army of over one-hundred-thousand men to put down the rebellion. After a series of Luthorian victories on their way to Cirrane, the Luthorian Army once again laid siege to the city of Cirrane, where the rebel armies had assembled, on August 21, 1856. The siege lasted four months, but ended in a Luthorian victory and the execution of the ringleaders. For the last fifty years under Luthorian rule, the situation in Beluzia had become even more tumultuous, and the terror spilled into Luthori. Terror attacks became more frequent and fierce, and small-scale rebellions skyrocketed. In 1908, Beluzia was once again plunged into widescale chaos when the Kilani Republican Army officially declared independence from Luthori and began the Beluzian Independence War. The war was short, lasting only a few months and ended after the Kilani Republican Army and civilian rebels pushed Luthorian forces out of all of the major cities in Beluzia. Rather than continue to invest money, lives, and ammunition into maintaining direct control of Beluzia, the Luthorian government offered the Beluzian separatists independence in return for the adoption of the Luthorian political system and for preferential treatment of Luthori in commercial and diplomatic matters. 'Republic of Beluzia (1909 AD - 2019 AD)' For the one-hundred-and-ten years that Beluzia has been united and free, it has stayed relatively neutral on the diplomatic scene and has produced very little news. During this period, it was quick to industrialize, building up large steel, weapons, and alcohol industries, the last being its most famous export. In terms of diplomacy and trade, Beluzia has cast its net wide across Terra, but has remained close to its former occupier, Luthori, even after the economic and diplomatic cooperation treaty that ended the Beluzian Independence War ended in 1959. Until the Laochra ár Sinsear putsch in 2019, Beluzia had a highly democratic regime that was modeled originally after the Luthorian government, but has changed over the years from a party-based system to a candidate-based system.